Sucede que A, Sherlock
by TeMueres
Summary: Sucede que Sherlock, mi amigo, mi mejor amigo Sherlock Holmes se había ido, se había mudado a un lugar del cual jamás iba a regresar, a un lugar que por mucho que lo deseara yo no podía alcanzar.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son producto de Sir Artur Conan Doyle y la BBC. No lucro escribiendo estas historias… porque nadie querría comprarlas (¿?)

Historia basada en algo que leí un tumbr, que era bastante triste la verdad...

Historia no beteada, por tal puede tener algunos errores ortográficos, pido las disculpas de ante mano (Necesito una beta u.u)

_Sucede que A… Sherlock_

Sucede que Sherlock, mi amigo, mi mejor amigo Sherlock Holmes se había ido, se había mudado a un lugar del cual jamás iba a regresar, a un lugar que por mucho que lo deseara yo no podía alcanzar.

Nos conocíamos hace más de un año, aquel día extraño en que me encontré con Mike nos presentó en uno de los laboratorios de Barts, en donde había estudiado y en donde Sherlock hacía sus experimentos. Fue algo confuso, no sé qué parte de mi reaccionó a prestarle el móvil ni porque acepte su cordial invitación a ver aquel departamento juntos. Repentinamente me vi envuelto en su vida y en sus casos, y no es que me desagradara, solo era que por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía tan parte de algo y por raro que parezca me sentía bastante incluido.

Con Sherlock las cosas eran diferentes con él uno veía la guerra y también te hacías parte de ella. Sucede que con Sherlock había cabezas junto a la comida y dedos en un microondas, sucede que existía un orden y un desorden tal, que todo parecía en completa armonía. Con Sherlock podías tener conciertos a las tres de la mañana y explosiones a la hora del té, carreras por las calles de Londres y criminales consultores que atender.

A veces comíamos en casa, y pedíamos comida al chino y otras veces íbamos a Angelo's, a veces era su cita y otras tantas no lo era. Sucede que Sherlock estaba casado con su trabajo, y que sin darme cuenta muchas veces desee que me dijera que "Tú eres parte de él". De manera extraña comenzaba a enamorarme, con sus magnificas deducciones, con su mal carácter, comenzaban a gustarme sus silencios y también sus experimentos y de repente un día estaba enamorado, tonto de mi, luego de muchos meces pensándolo y analizándolo había llegado a la misma conclusión que nuestros conocidos sacaron tan pronto como nos hicimos compañeros.

Sus recuerdos llegan hasta mí como ráfagas de viento, torbellinos inquietos y destructores, cargados de energía y ansiosos, unas veces su voz, otras veces pequeños cortometrajes que duraban segundos y que en mi mente podían durar horas y horas con sus guiños, sus sonrisas, sus magnificas deducciones, sus pataletas… todo absolutamente todo en mi cabeza era sobre Sherlock y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, siendo sincero conmigo mismo tampoco quería remediarlo. Sucede que en las noches lloraba, en silencio y muy bajito pensando en que había salido mal, pensaba en las cosas que podíamos haber hecho juntos y en las cosas que me hubiese gustado decirle y que ahora no podré vocalizar más, me ahogaba en mis lamentos y dormía sintiendo que mis lagrimas mojaban una de las camisas que requise luego de mi última visita a 221B. Otras veces no dormía, me quedaba mirando el techo de mi habitación especulando cosas, imaginando en cómo sería si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes…

Sucede que le extraño, le echo de menos, tanto que con solo pensar que no volverá, mi corazón se encoje como apuñalado por una daga, el dolor es tan fuerte que a veces no puedo mantenerme de pie, y las lagrimas caen libres por mis ojos y fluyen por mis mejillas. Le voy a ver todos los días, algunas veces compro flores y le habló, como si estuviera y otras simplemente me ponía junto a su lápida y me dedicaba a jugar solitario.

Sucede que quiero que vuelva, que por un maldito milagro mi Sherlock regresara a mis brazos, que quiero abrazarle tan fuerte y con tantas ganas que le dejaría sin aire unos segundos o quizás simplemente me lanzaría sobre él y sin importar el qué le besaría tanto que rompería sus labios. Pero también sucede que a veces, solo en algunas ocasiones es necesario abandonar toda esperanza, dejarse vencer, rendirse al fin… solo a veces sucede que sin importar el qué, el cómo y el por qué, es necesario continuar…

_FIN_

_Espero que les haya gustado leer esta… cosa, como siempre se reciben críticas, peticiones de matrimonio, lechuzas mensajeras, ¿tomatazos? etc! _


End file.
